


Clap your hands if you believe in Snorkacks

by mizBean



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizBean/pseuds/mizBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for McTabby's drabble-thon. Written for a_t_rain. Prompt: Clap your hands if you believe in Snorkacks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clap your hands if you believe in Snorkacks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McTabby's drabble-thon. Written for a_t_rain. Prompt: Clap your hands if you believe in Snorkacks.

"Over here," Luna called out, halfway up the dune. Pale, knobby knees peeked from beneath her hiked robes. She waved her arm. "Hurry."

Waves crashed at Dean's feet. "Wait. What?" he cried out. Shell Cottage stood a distance behind, smoke puffing from its chimney.

"Snorkacks. I found a nest of them. Up here." She turned around, and Dean watched her scamper the rest of the way up the dune.

He rolled his eyes, but he ran after her, following her over the crest of sand. There's a method to her madness, Ginny had told him once, a scant year ago when Dean had found Luna unsettling and bizarre. Now he merely found her unsettling. "You're still going on about--" he started to tease, but Luna cut him off.

"Over here," she repeated, voice hushed now. She grabbed his elbow and before he knew it they were both sitting cross-legged, across from each other on the sand. Their knees grazed as Luna put a finger to her lips and pointed toward a clump of tall grass. "See."

Dean did not see, but her enthusiasm was endearing and she smelled nice. "Okay."

Luna's eyes widened. "Really?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure." He grinned at her and watched her face light up.

"Do you know what my father told me?"

Dean couldn't imagine. "No."

"The best way to draw a Snorkack out of hiding is to clap your hands. Like this." She began clapping her hands, loudly.

Dean watched a pair of startled gulls take flight. "Won't that scare them away?"

"Of course not." Luna scooted closer and took both of his hands. She brought his palms together. "Clap," she ordered. Their foreheads touched.

Dean swallowed as a flush crept across his cheeks and did what he was told, clapping once. "Now what?" he whispered back. She was close enough to kiss. He wondered if he should.  
Luna abruptly let go of his hands, face turned scarlet. "We--" She stood up and brushed the sand off the back of her robes. "We hunt for Wrackspurts."


End file.
